Breaking Point
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "'Now, now. Don't sell yourself short kid. I'm sure we can make a mutually beneficial deal. Let's see...' The bastard actually paused a handful of seconds as if he was considering his options. Charlie knew Sawyer had something already planned or he would have told him to buzz off by now." Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Slight Violence **

**This is set after Charlie attempts to baptize Aaron and he's shunned by the other castaways. (that wasn't a good idea on Charlie's part...at all!) I hope you enjoy it and please let me know through a much appreciated review. ENJOY! XD**

**Also, I do NOT own Lost or any of the characters! **

_**Breaking Point **_

Charlie could feel the others' stares. They felt hot and heavy on his drenched back but he dared not turn to look at them. He knew what he'd see... Nothing but accusations and disgust. It was the same sort of looks he saw back when he was an addict and the other people passing by would look at him with revulsion, like he was some piece of worthless trash. In many ways he was and maybe that's why he didn't condemn them for their glares. He harboured anger, sure, but it was mostly directed at himself and his weakness. This time was different though. This time they all accused him of using and he was clean. It was different. It was worse.

He carefully rounded the line of jagged rocks which separated the beach into two portions. He was almost grateful when he reached the highest portion of rock and he sunk down into the sand so the others couldn't see him anymore. The pressure on his shoulders seemed to ease up a little but the anger inside him was still alive and well. He almost wished he had used now. If they were going to point the finger anyway why not? At least he would have had a pleasant trip before he became an outcast. His fingers balled into fists as he replayed the even in the punishing record of his mind.

All he'd wanted was to baptise Aaron! He'd wanted to help the boy and Clare, not harm them. He would never harm the two... He remembered the way Clare looked at him, with pure fear for her boy, and he felt his heart contort painfully. Then the anger returned when he thought of Locke. That bald twat! People were all too eager to believe him over Charlie, even if he was a complete loon, and once he mentioned the cocaine everyone was happy to go with that. Why listen to him when they had the much easier option of putting the blame on his back?

Charlie felt his cheek gingerly, wincing as soon as his fingertips touched the bruised skin. The pain only added fuel to his already raging fire and he desperately wanted to see Locke burn. He hugged his knees to his chest and looked out into the distance, watching the waves foam and break over the sand. He pointedly ignored the noises drifting to his ear from the other side of the beach, from the camp fire where everyone was welcomed except for him. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he recognised the sound of laughter. They were probably laughing at him, at poor addicted Charlie. He gritted his teeth at the mental image of them saying how they always knew it was only a matter of time before he went back to his old ways. What the fuck did they know?!

The only reason he'd kept the statue around him was to remind him of his triumph. He'd kicked his addiction to the curb and it had felt horrible but he'd done it. The icon was just a token, like they gave to alcoholics for staying sober. It was like the ring Liam gave to him to remind him of his duty to stay sober for the sake of the band. Well now he had Clare and Aaron to think about so he stayed clean for them and every time he felt the urge he glanced at the statue and it helped him cope. He hadn't burned the drugs because he couldn't. Not yet... He'd gathered the conviction and courage to do it once but he couldn't bring himself to destroy the white powder against. But just because it was there was no proof he'd been using! Charlie twisted the ring around his finger in a nervous habit he'd had since the first time he yearned for a fix. He ran his thumb over the D and the S initials, remembering the way Liam had looked at him when he showed at his doorstep, clearly jonesing for a hit, and then the way Clare looked at him a little while back.

'I'm not using. I'm not-'

'Talking to yourself might not be your best argument amigo.' Charlie twisted his waist to look at the speaker, having heard no approaching footsteps. His surprise immediately morphed into a scowl when he recognised Sawyer, the other man walking leisurely towards him with an easy smirk on his lips.

'What do you want?' The warning in his voice was clear but Sawyer seemed impervious to it. He stopped a few steps from where Charlie was sitting and looked at him with that dark twinkle in his eyes which rarely meant he was having nice thoughts. Charlie was too furious with his current situation to be weary and he turned his back on Sawyer, determined to ignore the snake.

'Turning your back on a potential enemy is not the smartest thing to do.' Charlie kept his eyes fixed on the turbulent sea, the muscles along his jaw tightening. 'Not that I'm saying I'm an enemy or nothing. That's just how most of you see me, but you should understand the feeling yourself now. It's not nice being on the other side of the rock, is it kid?' Charlie dug his fingers into the soft sand, feeling it bite into his skin.

'I'm not a kid!' He desperately wished the other man would just piss off. Surely there were others he could annoy...

'That's not what they're saying.' Charlie looked in the direction of the camp before he could stop himself, his view blocked by the black rocks. 'They're sorry for you and calling you fragile. That's how you talk about a kid, ergo... You're a kid.' Charlie turned back to the sea, his heart beating so furiously against his ribcage he feared the bones would break. He didn't know why Sawyer was telling him all this but he highly doubted it was because he cared about Charlie's feelings. Then again, what was to stop Sawyer from lying? He'd done it enough times before...

'You're lying.' The accusation sounded weak to Charlie's own ears. He heard Sawyer chuckle behind him and his skin bristled.

'Believe what you want. Makes no difference to me.' Sawyer didn't say anything else for a while and Charlie wondered if he'd left but he didn't want to turn and look in case the snake was still there. Somehow the silence was worse than the taunting. 'Was it worth it?' Charlie pressed his lips together in a thin line.

'Was what worth it?' He knew exactly what Sawyer meant but he didn't want to acknowledge it.

'Don't play games with me hombre. You know exactly what I'm talking about.' There was a dangerous edge to the other's tone and Charlie felt a prickle of fear mix with his anger. There was a reason why few dared go up against Sawyer. With the exception of Kate and Jack, the others kept far away from the handsome southerner unless need drove them to desperate measures.

'I didn't use. Not that you're gonna believe me but it's the truth.' Charlie had no hope of convincing Sawyer of his innocence. If Clare, Jack and Hurley were so eager to shun him then why would the bad guy give him the time of day he deserved? That being said he wasn't going to change his story now. He was going to defend his innocence until he was blue in the face because he was the one wronged here.

'Thing about the truth is, it's a tricky son of a bitch. It doesn't matter whether I believe you or not. Hell, it doesn't matter if you're actually telling the truth.' Charlie turned too sharply to look at him, irritation flaring when he was met with that taunting smirk again.

'It's the truth-!'

'Don't interrupt!' Sawyer's eyes narrowed and Charlie's mouth snapped closed. The other held his eyes for a moment longer before easing his features back into a lazy grin. 'I'm giving you some good advice here kid so you're better off shutting up and opening your ears. Like I was saying, it doesn't matter if you're saying the truth. You were caught with your pants down and all evidence is pointing in one direction. What would you think if you were one of them?' Sawyer arched an eyebrow as if genuinely waiting for an answer and Charlie silently congratulated himself on his restraint. It took superhuman will power to stop himself from jumping to his feet and tackling the other man. He would be beaten the shit out of, that much was clear from the difference in size, but he was going to at least get one hit in and the idea brought him some satisfaction.

'It doesn't matter what I say. They already made up their minds.' Sawyer gave him a slow clap and Charlie frowned, finding the sardonic gesture highly irritating.

'Well done. Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks? That's my point exactly. You're an outcast now homie so you might as well get used to the idea. Nobody wants you back there, least of all that pretty face...what's her name again?' Charlie's face crumbled for a moment, the truth cutting into him like a dagger, but when Sawyer mentioned Clare his anger resurfaced with a vengeance, drowning his sorrow in red.

'Leave Clare out of this!' Sawyer feigned a look of confusion.

'Clare? Oh, the broad with the baby? I was talking about Kate. She's the one with a pretty face.' Sawyer didn't say it but he implied that Clare was not pretty and Charlie couldn't hold back his tongue any longer. If the other wanted to get a raise out of him then he succeeded.

'Fuck off Sawyer. You talk as if you're one of them but they hate you more than they could ever hate me. I could be running naked, high as a kite, all over the beach and they'd still choose me over you any day of the week.' He regretted the words as soon as they were out, watching the way Sawyer's expression darkened. He suddenly felt a sharp sting from the bruise across his cheek and realized he was going to be black and blue all over in a matter of minutes. He wasn't good with pain, never had been, not without drugs to help him.

'If I were you, I'd be careful what I said Amigo. You can't afford to lose any more friends.' Sawyer's tone was low, cautionary. Charlie gulped audibly, feeling the blood drain from his face. The other looked down at him with such dark eyes they seemed to belong to a demon rather than a human and Charlie unconsciously began twisting the ring around his finger against.

'We're not friends.' Sometimes Charlie really hated his stupid mouth. He backed away when Sawyer took a step towards him, looking as if he was ready to massacre Charlie.

'Remember those words when you'll need my help in the future. Make no mistake, you'll come begging for my help one day or another and I'm going to repeat those exact words back to you. Enjoy your first night as a social reject on the island.' Charlie watched Sawyer turn and leave without another word. He felt a surge of relief at dodging a beating but then the words sunk in and his relief vanished as quickly as it came. Sawyer was right and he hated him for it. Sooner or later he'd go to Sawyer, looking for something, everyone did. He couldn't afford to have him as an enemy...

'I'm in deep shit this time...'

* * *

><p>Charlie tossed and turned, yearning for sleep but finding no rest. His mind was too awake with nagging thoughts for sleep to even be an option. He kept expecting Sawyer to return and beat him up, realizing he'd missed an opportunity before. He hadn't moved from his spot by the sea and the night was warm enough to sleep in the open without the necessity of a tent. He knew he'd have to build one but he decided to take care of that the next day, when he'd be livelier. Unfortunately that seemed like nothing more than a dream and he sat up, giving up on the hope of sleeping. He was feeling too many things to lie down. His body itched for a fix, especially now that he had nothing left to anchor him to sobriety. Without Clare and Aaron he was one step away from giving into his dark desires. He'd hoped Clare would at least check up on him but she hasn't shown her face... The only one who neared him was Jack and it was only to inspect his cheek, though he'd seen genuine concern in the other man's kind eyes.<p>

Charlie rubbed his hands over his face, pulling them away as if they burned when he accidentally pressed against the bruise. His eyes watered at the sharp sting and he bit his lower hip to keep a sob from escaping. It wasn't just the physical pain that was getting to him. He was vulnerable and alone and scared and he didn't know what to do. Since the plane crash he'd somehow accepted the role of surrogate father for Aaron but now that he was exiled he felt useless. His sole purpose had been to look after Clare and Aaron but now he wasn't allowed near them.

And then there was Sawyer. Charlie felt a chill creep along his back at the memory of the narrowed eyes burning into his, so intensely they seemed to read his very soul. He remembered the older man's threat and a momentary panic rushed through his veins. He knew Sawyer meant every word. He would be perfectly willing to stand by and let Charlie die for his mistakes. He'd proven how stubborn he could be when Boone demanded Shannon's asthma inhaler. Even though she'd been in pain Sawyer waited until Kate agreed to kiss him just to say he didn't have the item. He'd held no grudge against Shannon so Charlie could only imagine the relish Sawyer would take in his suffering, should he ever get the chance. Charlie hadn't prayed since he was a young boy but he offered a silent plea to whoever chose to listen for that never to happen. Unfortunately he knew better than to put his faith in a higher power. The only one who could right the situation was him and he slowly got to his feet, hoping against all hope he wasn't going to get killed before the night was over.

* * *

><p>Sawyer stared at the ceiling of his tent, his mind a mile away. For some reason sleep eluded him and there was no other choice but wait patiently for it to grace him with its presence. He considered reading but then remembered he'd lost his glasses and wasn't in the mood for a migraine. The night was absolutely still, still enough he could hear the distant croaking of a field frog. He listened to the creature's song but it didn't relax him at all and he was quickly growing impatient.<p>

It was only due to the absolute silence that Sawyer heard the footsteps, soft and hesitant as they were. He frowned at the sound, wondering who was still awake this late at night. His senses automatically were on full alert, his hand silently slipping beside his make-shift bed to hold the gun which never left his side. Whoever that was they were probably there to rob him, thinking they could grab something from his stash while he was asleep. He closed his eyes and hid the gun behind his head, pretending to be sound asleep. He heard the steps stop at the entrance of his tent and he counted away the seconds until the tent curtain was carefully pulled back. Sawyer felt a soft breeze carrying the scent of the ocean drift over him but he didn't break the pretence of being asleep.

The sand around him shifted slightly as the unknown person neared him, their breathing soft. When Sawyer felt the stranger's foot was at his ankle he suddenly swiped out with his leg, tripping the surprised intruder. Sawyer was on top of the other in a flash, his gun pointed evenly between Charlie's wide eyes. The two pairs of eyes met, one fearful the other in control. Charlie dared not speak, not while Sawyer had a gun pointed at his bloody brains, and Sawyer seemed deep in thought.

'Well, well, well. Did you get lost amigo?' Sawyer didn't remove the weapon and Charlie really wished he didn't have to stare into the barrel of the gun. He fully understood how the poor deer felt...

'N-No! I just wanted to talk to you and... um...I didn't know you were asleep.' Charlie's heart was beating like a trapped thing, frantic to escape from its bony cage. Sawyer arched an eyebrow at the man below him.

'Well I'm not so talk. I'm all ears.' Charlie didn't think he could make his case believable with the fucking gun on him. He shot Sawyer a pleading look but the other seemed immune to his puppy dog eyes.

'Can you please put the gun away or at least give me some space?' Charlie's voice was trembling and Sawyer regarded him for a tense minute before he pulled the gun back. He didn't let Charlie get up though and the rock star decided this was as good as things were going to get.

'Talk.' Sawyer's tone took that dangerous edge again and Charlie visibly flinched. So much for the hope of Sawyer having forgotten their earlier altercation... It had been a slim chance but he'd held on to the hope.

'I wanted to-to apologise for what I said before. I didn't mean it. I was just angry and...um... sorry?' Charlie wished the sand would just open up below him and swallow him. The apology sounded pathetic. He'd practiced an entire speech before coming to Sawyer's tent but pinned under the intense gaze he couldn't remember a single word.

'That's it? You're going to have to do better than that hombre if you want my forgiveness. Friendship is not something I give away cheaply.' Charlie's expression crumbled. He'd expected this to be Sawyer's answer but he still felt a surge of anger at it.

'What do you want from me? I have nothing to offer you!' Sawyer's lips slowly curved into his wolfish smirk. Charlie paled at the sight.

'Now, now. Don't sell yourself short kid. I'm sure we can make a mutually beneficial deal. Let's see...' The bastard actually paused a handful of seconds as if he was considering his options. Charlie knew Sawyer had something already planned or he would have told him to buzz off by now. He had no choice but to go along with the pretence... 'You have a pretty mouth. Did you ever please a man before?' Charlie blanked. He stared at Sawyer as if the man suddenly spoke a different language. 'Come on, you have to work with me if you want this deal.' Charlie swallowed heavily, his cheeks colouring a dark shade of crimson.

'Yes...' Sawyer arched an eyebrow. He thought there was a chance what with Charlie's background in the entertainment business but he was still slightly taken off guard to have his hypothesis confirmed.

'Go on.' Charlie's eyes narrowed to a glare.

'Sometimes I didn't have money for my fix alright? I had to make...deals.' Charlie spat the word out with venom. Sawyer wasn't troubled however.

'Interesting. Look, I'm not about to force you but that's the price of my friendship.' To prove his point, Sawyer moved away from Charlie, letting him sit up. He moved so the tent exit was in plain sight and Charlie looked from the beach to Sawyer and back again. He was trapped and the other knew it well enough. Charlie bit his lip in frustration but there was nothing he could do. He fixed his defeated gaze to the ground and turned to Sawyer. 'Good choice kid. Close the curtain. Wouldn't want anyone to see you debase yourself any lower.' Charlie felt his lips tremble but did as he was told, pulling the thin material used as a substitute for a door.

He glanced at Sawyer and his next instructions were clear in the dilated pupils. He neared the other man and lowered himself so he could unbuckle his bet and unzip his jeans. He procrastinated as much as he dared but eventually he ran out of options and he pulled the hardening member free of its confinements. He eyes the flesh, feeling his mouth go dry. In all honesty he didn't have a problem with his sex partners being men, he didn't care all that much about gender, but he didn't like being pressured into paying with sex. That being said, Sawyer was a handsome guy and though he was a royal prick, Charlie couldn't deny he'd thought of doing this with the other blond once or twice. If he was stuck doing this anyway he might as well enjoy it.

Charlie lowered himself even more, until his lips were an inch away from the sex organ. He swiped his tongue out and gave the flesh a tentative lick. He heard Sawyer hiss above him and he took that as encouragement to continue. His lips closed around the head of the member, his tongue pressing between the slit at the top, tasting the other's salty pre-cum. He felt Sawyer's fingers sneak into his messy hair and grip it tightly. Charlie sneaked a peak at the other's face and found the dark eyes looking at him, making him nearly choke on the flesh between his lips. He realized he wanted to make the other moan, just once he wanted to have Sawyer yield control to him.

Concentrating on that single thought, Charlie allowed more of the length inside his mouth, swallowing as much as would fit his flesh cavern until he felt the head hit the back of his throat. He curved his fingers around the excluded base and began moving his head along the shaft, his tongue licking under it in time with his bobbing head. The fingers in his hair threatened to uproot the strands of dirty blond but Charlie easily ignored the sting. He heard Sawyer's heavy breathing and felt the way his cock was hardening in his mouth. It was intoxicating and Charlie lost himself in the moment, closing his eyes so he could devote his full concentration to the act. He knew he was doing a good job when Sawyer groaned, the noise breaking free despite his gritted teeth.

Sawyer's hand moved from Charlie's hair to the back of his neck and the guitarist felt a surge of panic course through him. He broke his rhythm but Sawyer was having none of that. He tightened his hold around Charlie's neck and moved his head for him. Charlie let the other use his mouth, feeling his eyes fill with tears. The pressure on his neck brought back the fear of being hanged and his lips quivered with a strangled moan. Sawyer drove his length deeper down his throat and Charlie felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Finally he heard the other moan and he felt the load empty inside his mouth. He swallowed quickly, fearing the substance would choke him and that was not the way he wanted to go, choked to death by another man's spunk.

When Sawyer pulled away, Charlie collapsed on the ground before him, gulping large quantities of air. His neck burned and he shivered as the memory of being left to hang washed over him unbidden. He could clearly remember the moment his legs stopped kicking below him, unable to muster the energy to struggle. If Kate and Jack had been a second later he would have dies. He could feel the overpowering fear of that hovering above him and he pulled away when he felt a hand on his back. He tried to run but someone was holding his shoulders and no matter how hard he struggled they wouldn't let him go.

'Easy! Easy there.' Sawyer held Charlie while the other man tried to run, a deep fear clouding his vision. There didn't seem to be any hint of recognition in the blue eyes. In a desperate attempt to calm the spooked out castaway he grabbed the back of Charlie's head and pressed their lips together. The other froze for an instant and Sawyer saw reason slowly returning to the wide blue eyes. Just to make sure, he prolonged the kiss a little longer, his tongue masterfully entering Charlie's gaping mouth and tracing the other verbal muscle. When he pulled away, Charlie was calm once more and his lips unconsciously followed Sawyer's, betraying his wish to continue.

'Patience Mr rock star. What was all that about?' Charlie shifted his eyes away from Sawyer's searching ones.

'When you grabbed my neck I remembered being hanged. I panicked.' Sawyer scoffed but his eyes were serious. He had no intention of making Charlie relieve the trauma of nearly dyeing.

'That's the understatement of the century. But since I guess this was technically speaking my fault, a little, I should make it up to you.' Charlie frowned at Sawyer, not able to believe his ears. That didn't sound like the cruel man who was only out for himself... 'What? I do have morals too, sometimes.' Charlie shook his head, still in disbelief. Of all the events of the day this seemed the most shocking and Sawyer rolled his eyes.

Before Charlie accidentally swallowed a bug on account of his dropped jaw, Sawyer took advantage of the dropped guard. He felt the other man relax against him and he marvelled at Charlie's eagerness. Perhaps he wasn't the only one who'd had secret thoughts of doing this?... He grinned against Charlie's unsuspecting lips at the thought. Earlier that day when he'd antagonised Charlie's on the beach he'd hoped to draw the other into a confutation which would have the current steamy result but things got a bit too heated between them. Fortunately luck seemed to be on his side and he couldn't argue with the way things turned out.

Charlie felt himself being flipped and a moment later his back hit the soft sand. He gasped, not at the impact but at finding himself below the other man a second time in one night. This time there was no gun though and he moaned quietly when the other man ground their hips together, rubbing against his very prominent need. He helped Sawyer push the sun faded t-shirt over his head and immediately relieved the other of his shirt. Charlie couldn't help but stare at the vast plains of toned muscles along Sawyer's body and he unconsciously licked his lips, something which wasn't lost to the other castaway. Charlie was still staring when Sawyer pulled his worn denims down his legs and left him completely naked, with the exception of his ring.

'I like the ink.' Charlie blinked out of his revelry just in time to see Sawyer lean down and scrape his teeth across the lyrics tattooed across his left shoulder. Sawyer's tongue licked along the letter a moment later soothingly and Charlie said the lyrics to himself as the tongue traced them.

'Living is Easy with Eyes Closed.' Sawyer moved his lips up to Charlie's throat and he tensed but the other was being gentle. He didn't suffer another panic attack and a moment later their mouths were joined and Charlie opened his legs so Sawyer could move between them. His knees were raised and his ankles crossed around the other man's waist, a delicious shiver running through them both every time their erections rubbed against each other.

'Suck.' Sawyer replaced his lips with his fingers and Charlie eagerly followed the order. He swiped his tongue over the digits, coating them as well as he could, considering his dry mouth. Sawyer didn't have to imagine what Charlie's mouth felt like around his cock and he lost himself in the memory for a moment, his member jumping with appreciation. 'That's good.' He pulled his hand away from Charlie's mouth and pressed it up against his entrance instead. Charlie willed his body to relax, his eyes glued to Sawyer's hungry ones.

Charlie winced when the first finger was pushed inside him, feeling the burn brought on by the lack of proper lubricant but it was short lived. Sawyer moved it further inside him despite his pained expression and began thrusting it in and out without a moment's repose. Charlie felt his blood boil and this was only one finger. He'd had the true prize in his mouth and he knew he needed more than one finger if he wanted that inside him without splitting him open. Sawyer added a second finger and began pushing them against Charlie's tight walls in a scissoring motion. The man below him turned his head to the side and his hips began to buck into the hand, silently demanding harsher treatment. Smirking, Sawyer filled Charlie up with a third finger and he thrust the trio in and out with the intent to make Charlie cry out. It didn't take long for that to happen and Sawyer wondered if the other campers could hear them. He hoped Jack heard them...

'Are you ready for the main attraction kid?'

'I'm not a kid...' But it came out as more of a petulant comment than a genuine complaint and the moan didn't help his case at all. Sawyer grinned and positioned himself, feeling the ring of muscles opening for him as he began pushing forwards. Charlie threw his head back, his eyes shut tightly as he felt himself being filled. One of his legs was hooked over Sawyer's shoulder and he felt the man rub the palm of his hand along it to relax him. It worked and he gasped when he felt Sawyer's pelvis against his ass, his cock fully sheathed inside him.

'You feel great. So damn tight.' Sawyer paused as much for Charlie as for himself. When he began to move again it was with the intent to destroy. The night was filled with the noise of Charlie's cries and the sound of skin being slapped. It was in times like those that Sawyer was grateful for being left to himself. He watched Charlie's face, noting every descend down the spiral of pleasure and he reached for the neglected member when he thought the guitarist was close. Charlie's eyes shot open when Sawyer began pumping his cock in rhythm with his thrusts. He was close, oh so close. He tried to yell out a warning but he choked on the sound and he felt his own seed coat his stomach a moment later, Sawyer's hand squeezing the last of it out.

Charlie's head fell against the sand and his eyes closed, satisfaction written all over his face. He was somewhat aware of Sawyer's thrusts, the hot organ searing his flesh from the inside out. He only managed a half-assed protest when the other suddenly pulled back and a smile curled his lips when he felt the fresh spunk mingle with his own cooling one. In that second of clarity he realized he wasn't yearning for anything, no fix, no Clare. He was content and sleepy.

Sawyer gasped for breath, looking at the ceiling as he rode out his orgasm. Fuck that had been a good lay! Once he was certain he could properly pronounce his words again, he looked down at Charlie and realized the other was fast asleep. He opened his mouth, ready to wake him up, but then thought against it. He reached for his shirt and cleaned the mess off Charlie's stomach. He'd seen the state the other had been earlier that day so he wasn't all that surprise the poor chap was exhausted. He would kick him out in the morning and they would no doubt return to their roles, hating each other for all to see, but he knew the memory of what they shared that night would stay with them.

He grinned, already thinking of new ways to exploit this new connection, and laid down beside Charlie. He fell asleep to the sound of the other's soft breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was a fun read for you. Let me know through a review if u liked it or if u didn't. I'll appreciate the input! XD<strong>

**HAVE A NICE DAY! **


End file.
